Vehicle data recorders have been integrated into vehicles to record one or more variables when an accident is detected. The one or more variables are recorded using inputs from video and global positioning systems. While this information may be helpful to a vehicle owner, it may not be preconfigured or enabled based on user input at a vehicle or remote device. Various other systems have been used to record vehicle data, although they may record preconfigured data variables that may not be configured by a user or communicated to other devices in communication with the vehicle.